


Anxiety Attack

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1st person, Gen, Oneshot, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Wrote this a while back, anxiety attack, awkward writing, sorry bout that, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans goes into an anxiety attack while Papyrus is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety Attack

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while i was in a mood. Anxiety sucks.

I’m shaking, badly. I only know because I can hear my bones rattling from it. Hell, I can feel them shaking. I’m gasping for breath I don’t need, staring blankly at my mattress. My ribcage aches, my soul feels like its ripping apart, I’ve started crying and I don’t know why. I grip tightly at my skull trying to get a grip on myself, trying to fight the attack that seemingly came from nowhere. I’m shaking so damn badly, and I still can’t fucking breath. I shut my eyes tightly, I’ve started rocking back and forth pulling my legs up to my ribs and digging my claws into my skull. I can’t fight off the attack, it’s only been a few seconds and it’s already skyrocketed through the roof to the point that I can’t calm myself. I’m going to pass out if I don’t get it under control. For once I find myself regretting not taking the stupid anxiety pills when Papyrus had told my too. Papyrus. My breathing hitches and I latch onto my brother’s name and try to focus on my twin. Thinking of anything that might help. I cough harshly choking on my sobbing as my breathing hitches again. I force my eyes open and look at my closed door, finding myself wondering (and praying) that papyrus was home. But seemed to be a bad thing to wonder as my attack seemingly got worse as I realized that he wasn’t. He was in the capital. I cursed breathlessly and gripped my shirt as I shuddered and shook more. 

Some how, by some miracle, I got myself to my feet. I needed to do something. My vision was already started to blur. I stumbled quickly to my door grabbing at the handle and attempting to open the door. After a few failed attempts I got the damned thing open and made my way to Papyrus’ room as fast as I could manage. Luckily, I was able to open the door faster this time and stumbled into my twin’s room. I grabbed onto the bedpost and looked around the room frantically. I quickly spot what I was looking for, one of Papyrus’ spare scarves, and practically dove for it I snatched it from where sat on the computer desk and wrapped it around my neck and over the lower half of my skull as my knees gave out. I clutched it tightly, as I closed my eyes. I clung to the red fabric like a lifeline, letting it ground me. I slumped against the desk, and slowly felt myself stop shaking. My frantic breathing slowed, and my sobbing turned to quiet hiccups that soon stopped as well. I gulped, loosening my desperate hold on the scarf. I let out a sigh and feel myself start to fall asleep. 

Just before I did I heard the front door open and shut, the lock clicking into place, before a set of familiar foot steps started up the stairs. I thought about moving, but the sudden attack had left me drained and unable to really move. I lifted my head as they stopped, looking at the door. Just as I looked up they had started again as Papyrus rushed to my side. I’m falling asleep again as his arms wrap around me. He’s demanding to know what happened. I shake my head weakly mumble that I’m fine, that it had just been an attack but it was over and I was ok. He’s yelling about something but I’m barely listening. I lean into him, letting my skull rest against his ribs, listening to his soul. Listening the rhythmic beats. I let out a silent sigh and with in seconds I’m asleep.


End file.
